Живёт мечта
Живёт мечта (англ. I've Got a Dream) — песня из мультфильма Disney Рапунцель: Запутанная история. Песня была написана Аланом Менкеном на слова Гленна Слейтера. Её пели Рапунцель, Юджин, Рукокрюк, Большой Нос и Бандитский паб. Живёт мечта (оригинальный текст)= Hook Hand: I'm malicious, mean and scary My sneer could curdle dairy And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest But despite my evil look, And my temper and my hook I've always yearned to be a concert pianist Can'tcha see me on the stage performin' Mozart? Tickling the ivories 'til they gleam? Yep, I'd rather be called deadly For my killer show-tune medley Thank you! 'Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream. Thug Chorus: He's got a dream! He's got a dream! Hook Hand: See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem! Though I do like breaking femurs You can count me with the dreamers Like everybody else I've got a dream! Big Nose: I've got scars and lumps and bruises Plus something here that oozes And let's not even mention my complexion But despite my extra toes And my goiter, and my nose I really wanna make a love connection Can't you see me with a special little lady Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream? Though I'm one disgusting blighter I'm a lover, not a fighter 'Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream I've got a dream! Thug Chorus: He's got a dream! Big Nose: I've got a dream! Thug Chorus: He's got a dream! Big Nose: And I know one day romance will reign supreme! Though my face leaves people screaming There's a child behind it, dreaming Like everybody else I've got a dream Thug Chorus: Toll would like to quit and be a florist Gunther does interior design Ulf is into mime Attila's cupcakes are sublime Bruiser knits Killer sews Fang does little puppet shows Hook Hand: And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns! Hook Hand Thug: What about you? Flynn Rider: I'm sorry, me? Big Nose Thug: What's your dream? Flynn Rider: No, no no. Sorry, boys. I don't sing. Flynn: I have dreams, like you -- no, really! Just much less touchy-feely They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny On an island that I own Tanned and rested and alone Surrounded by enormous piles of money Rapunzel: I've got a dream! Thug Chorus: She's got a dream! Rapunzel: I've got a dream! Thug Chorus: She's got a dream! Rapunzel: I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam! Thug Chorus: Yeah! Rapunzel: And with every passing hour I'm so glad I left my tower Like all you lovely folks I've got a dream! Thug Chorus: She's got a dream! He's got a dream! They've got a dream! We've got a dream! So our diff 'rences ain't really that extreme! We're one big team...! Call us brutal-- Sick-- Hook Hand: Sadistic-- Big Nose: And grotesquely optimistic Thug Chorus: Cause way down deep inside We've got a dream! Hook Hand: I've got a dream! Big Nose Thug: I've got a dream! Thug Chorus: I've got a dream! I've got a dream! I've got a dream! Rapunzel: I've got a dream! All: (cheers) Yes way down deep inside, I've got a dream! Yeah! |-|Живёт мечта (русский текст)= Рукокрюк: Я - когда - то мечтал. Я - бандит с большой дороги. Мой оскал подкосит ноги. И совершил я много злодеяний! Хоть задирист как индюк, На руке сверкает крюк, Мечтал всегда играть на фортепьяно! Вот уже на сцене я И Вольфганг Моцарт Клавиши мелькают, красота Да! Пускай я буду страшным Для друзей с высокой башни. Знаю! Что в глубине меня живёт мечта! Все: Живёт мечта! Живёт мечта! Рукокрюк: Видишь, я свирепну только иногда. И хотя ломаю кости - Это точно не от злости. У нас у всех внутри живёт мечта! Большой Нос: Раны, шишки и ушибы. Нелепые изгибы. Да что там говорить об этом теле. Весь я пальцами зарос; страшен зуб; ужасен нос, Но я хочу любви на самом деле! С милой барышней на лодочке уплыть бы Куда ведёт мирская суета! Я уродлив, но доволен! Я любовник, а не воин! Ведь в глубене души живёт мечта! Все: Живёт мечта! Рукокрюк: Живёт мечта! Все: Живёт мечта! Рукокрюк: Будет страсть моя красива и чиста! И хотя людей пугаю, Я к себе располагаю. У всех у нас внутри живёт мечта Все: Тор хотел уйти и быть флористом, Гюнтера всегда манил дизайн, У Ульфа редкий дар, Атилла - знатный кулинар! Брюс - вязал, Киллер - шил, Фанг спектакли проводил! Рукокрюк: Владимир же единорогов так любил! Юджин: У меня мечта такая, Как ваша, но другая: Пусть будет лето, солнце, море, берег! Я на острове своём Тихо, сам с собой, вдвоём... В компании с огромной кучей денег! Рапунцель: Живёт мечта! Все: Живёт мечта! Рапунцель: Живёт мечта! Все: Живёт мечта! Рапунцель: Завтра свет огней украсит небеса! Как же ярко день проходит, Я так радуюсь cвободе! Ведь в глубине души живёт мечта! Живёт мечта! Все: Живёт мечта! Живёт мечта! Словно ниточкой связала нас она одна всегда! Называй нас псих, садист Или грозный оптимист! Но в глубине души живёт мечта! Живёт мечта! Живёт мечта! Живёт мечта! Живёт мечта! Живёт мечта! Живёт мечта! Но в глубине души живёт мечта! Да! en:I've Got a Dream es:I've Got a Dream fr:Moi j'ai un rêve pl:Marzenie mam pt-br:I've Got a Dream zh:我有了一个梦想